You Don't Deserve This
by Cookie Monster the Kunoichi
Summary: Those darn mushrooms sent Donnie on a long, scary trip. Based on his "worst fear," he thinks Casey's been raping April. And April is acting strange, what's up with that? Will Donnie have the guts to confront Casey and April about it? Apritello with slight Capril. Involves rape and eventual lemon, you have been warned.


Okay, I know someone is going to flame me for this, so let me make this crystal clear: I do not hate Casey or think he is evil. He is an amazing character in 2k12 and I know he'd never really do this! This is only to move the story along, I promise. Also, you can skip the rape scene if you choose, I'll put markers in where it starts and ends. Also, my bud goongalajones (A Casey roleplayer) from tumblr nearly killed me for this one! He's my beta for this story. Lol.

* * *

April cuddled into Casey's side as they laid on the bed, something she'd done a million times when the two spent a late afternoon together. He was warm and familiar, and smelled of pine trees (He worked for a car clean and repair company; he cleans and disinfects cars with the typical pine needle air freshener). April inhaled deeply, taking in the scent and everything else that was Casey Jones.

"Like my expensive cologne, Red? I wear it just for you." He bopped her nose and grinned.

April yawned lazily. "Smells like sweet dreams; the kind I should be in. It's a little late, isn't it? I need sleep for school tomorrow."

He sat up and patted her arm. "I get it, I'll let you have your sleep." He stood up, but leaned agains the bed to where their noses were touching. "I just need one thing."

April was on all fours, grinning at him coyly. Her expression wasn't seductive, only playful. "And what's that?" She bantered.

"A goodnight kiss from a gorgeous girl."

It started off innocent, just a chaste kiss on the lips. Closed mouths and everything. She intended to say goodbye after that, but things had gotten out of hand.

* * *

"You're hot, Red."

April groaned, her lips slanting over his before they paused their heated make-out session. "If I'm hot, you're lava. I never knew you could kiss like that."

She placed her hands on his cheeks and attempted to give him another quick peck; but Casey shoved his tongue into her mouth, but was surprised when she pulled away.

"Red, I want to keep kissing," he confessed.

"Sorry, but it's midnight on a school night. You have got to go. We can make out tomorrow." April chided him with a sweet tone in her voice.

"You do want it. You've been up later than this before with what'shisname making gadgets and whatnot." He was referring to the nights she and Donatello stayed up past their bedtimes working on the retromutagen. From the looks of it, Casey was going to suddenly get jealous and blame her for spending too much time with Donnie. Isn't it easier to just kiss him and let him go home?

Honestly, she had never been kissed like that before. Her exes would give her a quick peck, and then dump her. Casey kissed her like nobody else had, and cared about her too. So why should she deny him?

"Fine, five more minutes."

"Awesome, babe. All the time I need."

**.:RAPE SCENE BEGINS:.**

He leaped on top of her and kissed her again, and she complied. His tongue was already halfway down her throat in a matter of moments, and his hands were halfway above her stomach, inching towards her chest.

He grabbed her breasts roughly, fondling them through a thick cotton jersey. "The shirt. Off. Now."

April tore it off but covered herself since she wasn't wearing a bra. "Casey, I think this is a good stopping place."

"I'll say when to stop." He pushed her onto the fluffy pillows and trapped her between his arms. "Aren't you going to take those shorts off?" He questioned.

"Casey, this is a bad idea. We need to stop," April warned, backing herself away from her boyfriend. She attempted to reach for her shirt, but Casey grabbed her hand.

"You do want this, whether you know it or not. If you won't help yourself, then sit back and enjoy the ride." He pinned her hand above her, and pressed his knee into the apex of her thighs to spread her legs. He used his other hand to unfasten her jeans.

"Let go of me! This is not okay!"

He ignored her screams and thrashing and tugged her shorts and underwear down to her knees. He then made quick work of unbuttoning his pants as well.

"Red, there's nothing to be afraid of; you're going to love this." He purred, stroking her hair.

April squirmed, but her hands were locked tightly above her head. "Casey," she warned, "you do realize I can call the police, don't you? This is rape if I don't give cons-"

She stopped midsentence and screamed, pain rippling through her. At long last, Casey had what he wanted.

"No, no, no! Y-you can't... you can't do this!" She cried, gripping the pillows. Blood trickled out from between her legs and spilled onto the sheets; she definitely wasn't ready for this.

Everything around April was a hazy blurr; her walls were an even brighter yellow, so bright that it hurt her eyes, her alarm clock was beeping, and the sound hurt her ears. And Casey was one large, dark blob that rocked with rythm.

And then he came, and a warm, but horrible feeling spread through her lower reigions. He slipped out of her and let go of her hands.

"Let me make this clear, you won't be telling anybody." He grabbed her throat and squeezed lightly. "Or else."

He let go and leaped out the window, leaving April alone.

**.:END OF RAPE SCENE:.**

* * *

Donatello groaned and sat up, checking his surroundings. From the looks of it, he was in an older part of the sewer with moldy walls and a halfway-caved-in ceiling. April was laying next to him... and so was Casey.

He knew he hated Casey before. He was crazy and dangerous, not to mention annoying. But his nightmare only made his hatred boil even more. It didn't matter if it was a dream, honestly. It just made Donnie see the little turd in a brand new light. So he knew at this point, he was fed up with Casey and all the potential harm that he could bring onto April.

April stirred and began to wake up. She stretched and found Donnie curled up next to her, his gaze drifting from her to Casey. She reached out to pull him into a hug, an awkward laying-on-the-floor hug.

"April, are you okay?" He whispered, trying not to wake Casey.

"Fine, just a little scared." She hugged him tighter. "I thought you were a mutant bat. If scared the crap out of me, Donnie. I thought you-" her voice cracked as she started to cry, "-my hero... I thought you wanted to hurt me."

"Oh April... I'd never hurt you, I promise." He rubbed her back in slow circles.

"So, what did you see? Was it scarier than my bat-shit crazy nightmare? She giggled at her play on words.

"Scary as hell." He muttered. "I'm not sure what it even was, because I didn't even know I was afraid of it until then. I don't know, maybe it was a warning..."

"What was it?"

"I got to see something I missed, something that I should've known about."

April winced. "Did you see Mikey using your toothbrush to clean the toilet?"

"No, I- hey wait, he did that? That son of a- not the point," he rambled. "I saw you... and Casey... April, uh... has he ever tried to have sexual relations with you? You know, without your consent?"

April's breath hitched and her eyes went wide. "No, you can't know about that," she muttered. She shoved Donnie away and stood up. She ran out the nearest exit, leaving Donnie to stare at Casey.

"So it was true. Casey is raping my sweet princess..."

* * *

So to recap, Donnie sees Casey violating April, but April wants to convince him it was only a dream caused by the mushroom spores. But why did she run away like that? Stay tuned to find out...


End file.
